dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris/Approval
Friendship Friendship with Fenris can generally be earned by siding against any mages, not being sympathetic towards his problems but understanding them, being ruthless to slavers and being kind to the innocents- particularly elves and slaves- in the game. Act 1 * Act of Mercy: if Hawke refuses to help Grace and the others escape the Circle (by murdering Ser Thrask) and a further if Hawke returns the mages to the Circle upon exiting the cave. * An Errant Letter: if Hawke says, "Pay me or I'll expose you." * Bait and Switch: if at the end of the quest Hawke says, "I'm well aware." (only available to a non-mage Hawke who brought a mage along during the second half of this quest.) Bait and Switch: if at the end of the quest Hawke investigates and says, "Why is Denarius after you?" and then chooses the diplomatic options. ** ''Note: If Hawke is a mage, there is no way to avoid rivalry gain at the end of this quest. However, this option will knock five rivalry points off the final score. For example if "Survival." was chosen in response to Fenris's first question, the final rivalry score will only be'' . * Enemies Among Us: if Hawke says, "I support the Templars." when talking to Knight-Captain Cullen upon returning to the Gallows (after completing the quest). * Fenris Recruited: if Hawke uses the following dialogue options: ** "I've thought about it." or "Lothering is gone." ** Next three options have no effect. ** Investigate > "How long since you escaped?" > "You've been alone?" > "Are you sure?" > "Good plan." ** "You could make a home here." * The Gallows: if when Hawke returns to the Gallows for the first time with Fenris in the party and says, "The Circle is necessary." * Long Way Home: if when Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic Hawke says, "The demon, you mean." Long Way Home: if when at the end of the quest Merrill asks Hawke if he/she will visit soon and Hawke says, "I don't think so." * Tranquility: When meeting Anders the first time, Investigate and select the middle option. Answer with "That's a little controversial," or if Hawke is a mage, "You want me to fight Templars?" This will earn you . * Wayward Son: if Hawke obtains the quest from Ser Thrask and says, "The boy is a menace." Wayward Son: if Hawke defers to Fenris when dealing with Danzig and then kills him afterwards. Wayward Son: if Hawke kills the slaver holding Feynriel hostage or defers to Varric and then kills the slaver anyway. Wayward Son: if Hawke tells Feynriel to go to the Circle. Act 2 * A Bitter Pill: if Hawke says, "He's not a slave!" A Bitter Pill: if Hawke says, "We go after them." A Bitter Pill: if when talking to Orana Hawke says, "I'm sorry." and a further if Hawke offers Orana work and says, "I will pay her." when confronted by Fenris. A Bitter Pill: if Hawke defers to Fenris when dealing with Hadriana. * Demands of The Qun: if Hawke agrees to one-on-one combat at Fenris's suggestion. * Dissent: if Hawke tells Ella to return to the Circle. * Night Terrors: if Hawke rejects Torpor's offer. Act 3 * Gamlen's Greatest Treasure: Tell the cousin to go meet Gamlen: . Legacy DLC * Altar of Dumat: if Hawke defiles the altar. Rivalry Rivalry with Fenris can generally be earned by siding with any mages in the game. Act 1 * Act of Mercy: Telling Grace that you will distract the templars or that you will kill Thrask: ; * Act of Mercy: Lying to the Templars: . * Bait and Switch: Upon completion of the quest, if Hawke is a mage, Fenris will question your motives when you recruit him. "Seeking power" will earn ; "Survival" and "Find Out" yield ; nothing earns ; asking if it will be a problem earns .) * Enemies Among Us: Recommending that Keran keep his job as templar earns . * An Errant Letter: Tell Thrask you will keep his secret . * Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: It did work ( ). * Long Way Home: At the end, assuring Merrill that you will visit soon: . * Tranquility: When speaking with Anders for the first time, choosing to investigate and selecting the "Help him escape the Circle?" option, answer "The mages need their freedom" . If playing as a mage, choosing the "I help all my fellow mages" option results in . * Wayward Son: Stating that you wish to help Feynriel when accepting the quest earns . * Wayward Son: Let Fenris get information out of Danzig and then spare him. . * Wayward Son: Letting Varric deal with the Slaver Leader Wayward Son: Convincing Feynriel to go to the Dalish . * Visiting the Gallows with him in the party: Earn points depending on your answer. For the most, pick the: It is wrong to oppress Mages option . For the least, pick: The Circle doesn't work option . * During personal conversations at his mansion, Fenris rewards pitying phrases like "I'm sorry" with , and harsh remarks like "Get over it" with . Act 2 * When speaking to Fenris in his mansion for the first time in this act, when Fenris says that his problems are not yours, pick "That's true." * On entering the Gallows: same as for Act 1 (if you have not already done it). * A Bitter Pill: During the first ambush, offer to make a deal . A Bitter Pill: When talking to Orana, offer to have her work for you and then suggest you'll make her a slave : After the ambush, avoid going to the caves. Slavers will eventually ambush you in the city. Tell Fenris to "Watch his tone" for . A Bitter Pill: After killing Hadriana, comment that not all mages are not like what he says. A Bitter Pill: When you arrive at your estate, Fenris will be there. Tell him to let go of his past. * Night Terrors: When you speak to Fenris in his mansion after he turns on you, no matter what choice you pick, you will receive * Demands of The Qun: Refuse the duel Fenris' suggests (must be in your party): . * Dissent: If you fail to save Ella: . * Dissent: If you say to Ella to get out of the city: . * Mirror Image: Choosing "Don't blame yourself" after the fight with the Varterral gives . * Mirror Image: Give Merrill the arulin'holm: . Act 3 * Justice (quest): Accepting the quest via 'Kind' / diplomatic responses: . * Justice (quest): Agreeing to help Anders get into the Chantry: * On the Loose: Blaming the situation on the Templars when talking with Meredith at the end of the quest: . * Alone: Offer to make a deal with Danarius: Alone: Convince Fenris not to kill his sister . * Best Served Cold: Speaking in support of the mages: . Category:Guides